


Supernaturals on Ramsay St.

by eslima5



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eslima5/pseuds/eslima5
Summary: The Supernaturals has come on Ramsay street. Werewolves, vampires, veelas, witches and sirens. Chloe/Mel pairing. This is a story of love, rejection, betrayal and manipulation. Hint- Chloe is a werewolf. haha





	1. Chapter 1

The town of Erinsborough has a dark secret, this quaint little town is home to the supernaturals. The Conways are a family of sirens and witches, the Brennans are werewolves, the Tanakas are vampires and Mel is a lone veela away away from her coven. Elly is half-siren, half witch. The Conways are a long line of interbred sirens and witches. It is their ancestors’ tradition to interbreed to combine the seductive powers of a siren with the magical abilities of a witch.

**SPECIES INFORMATION**

 

**THE VEELA**

The veela are a race of magical humanoid beings who appear as supernaturally beautiful women with intense sexual allure. They are extremely seductive and have the ability to put anyone under their thrall, a state of mindless lust for the veela. Under the state of thrall, the affected will want to do anything to please the veela. The only exception to this is their mate, the veela’s perfect match. Although the veela and the mate are irresistibly attracted to each other, the veela cannot control her mate’s mind, unlike someone under their thrall.

A veela mate is their one true love, the other half of their soul. The veela can play around and have casual sex before finding their mate but once they find their mate, they lose interest in anyone else besides their mate. Veelas are notoriously possessive creatures and they are relentless in pursuing their mate. Veelas only have one mate in their lifetime, and they instantly recognize their mate the 1st time they see them. It is similar to love at first sight except it is 1000 times stronger than human love. They are also extremely protective of their mates and would become ruthless if their mate gets hurt or is in danger.

 

**THE SIREN**

Sirens are a cousin to the veelas. They are also very beautiful women with supernatural powers of seduction. Like their cousins, they also have the power to put anyone under their thrall. The main difference between the veela and the siren is the veelas have mates, while the sirens don’t have mates. However, the siren can choose to have a romantic relationship, if they so desire, just like a human can choose their own partner. The veela’s source of magic is love, while the siren derives their power from sex. Both are highly sexual creatures, but once the veela find their mate, they wouldn’t want to have sex with anyone but their mate. While the siren can have sex with anyone they want.

Sirens also weaken if they don’t have regular sex, so their need for sex is compulsive. Despite their promiscuous nature, it is encouraged among the siren community to have a regular partner to ensure the steady supply of regular and safe sex. Because if a siren is deprived of sex continuously, their life force starts to deplete and their health degrades, even to the point of death, if a siren is deprived of enough sex. Sirens are vain creatures who don’t care about much besides sex. They do have the ability to love, but it’s usually a shallow kind of love since the survival of their species is based on sex, rather than love. They sometimes trade love and affection to gain a regular supply of sex.

 

**WEREWOLVES**

Werewolves are supernatural creatures with an ability to shift into wolves. They are strong, honorable and pack-oriented. Werewolves have supernatural strength, endurance and durability. They also have a higher metabolism than humans and also recover from injuries so much faster. Werewolves also have mates, similar to the veela and instantly know their mate the 1st time they see them. Werewolves will be do anything for their mate, and be anything that their mate needs whether that be a lover or a friend. They have a compulsive need to be around their mate and please their mate. When a wolf’s mate dies, if the wolf is strong enough to survive the pain, they may also get a second-chance mate. Veelas and werewolves both have mates but there is a difference between them. Veelas only have one mate in their lifetime, and that bond is unbreakable on the Veela’s side. If their mate dies, sorry but that’s it. While werewolves can have second chance mates if their mate dies.

A werewolf’s mating bond can also break if their mate rejects them and leaves them alone for more than one year. This is a defense mechanism developed by the werewolf species to ensure the survival of their kind. Mates are always a perfect match, even though the bond breaks, mates will always be attracted to each other. But once the bond breaks, the werewolf gains the ability to choose. With the bond intact, they cannot resist their mate, and will do anything to please their mate. With the mating bond intact, a werewolf is absolutely loyal to their mate. This is compulsive and a wolf’s natural instinct. They don’t have a choice.

When the bond breaks, it is similar to a human having a very strong attraction to someone, but you can choose what to do with that attraction. You can give in to it, you can ignore it, or you can find someone else to be with. Once a mating bond breaks, werewolf can now have sex with someone else without pain. If a bond is intact, werewolves can’t even fathom having sex with someone else besides their mate. And when either one of them (mate or werewolf) has sex with someone else, the werewolf feels unbearable pain. Having sex with someone else also degrades the mating bond so much faster, and the bond breaks within less than 1 year of the mate leaving the wolf. A wolf with a broken mating bond can also fall in love with someone else.

 

**WITCHES**

Witches are just like humans in every way except they are magical. They also don’t have mates unlike veelas and werewolves. They are dedicated to the art of manipulating energy and knowledge of the occult. They are keepers of ancient magical secrets and they pass down their knowledge from generation to generation. From an early age, they are trained for everything magical, from casting spells to brewing potions. Witches are a sly bunch. They have a culture of not accepting no for an answer and using their magical abilities to get their way. After all, witchcraft is a game of manipulation. What’s the point of having magical powers if you can’t use them to get what you want? Witches also have a natural lust for power in their blood, they love controlling situations and having power over someone. That is why they interbred with sirens to increase their magical ability since sirens are very magical beings.

Witches are magical too but they’re more like humans with magic, while sirens have a stronger creature blood. The big difference is witches know how to use and study magic, while sirens are more instinctive. The witches can also interbreed with veelas since they are magical creatures too. But there is a weakness in the veela blood, and that is their need for a mate, making them vulnerable once the mate is attacked. Sirens have no need such as those, only the need for sex, and sex is an abundant commodity. The combination of siren blood with witch blood makes for a highly manipulative individual with an intense drive for sex. However, they are brought up to be loyal to their coven, and prioritize the coven members over outsiders. They are also a very secretive bunch. It is forbidden to share coven culture, practice and knowledge to outsiders.

 

**THE BRENNAN FAMILY**

The Brennan family, being werewolves has always been a tight-knit group. They value family over anything else, with the exception of one thing. Mates. To a werewolf, their mate is the most important thing in their lives. From a young age, they were taught that one day, they would meet their mate, and their world would revolve around their mate. They were taught that mates are a perfect match, and once you find them, you will have a happily ever after with them. Since they are a perfect match, the mates would be drawn to each other like a magnet, and rejection is almost unheard of. It happens, but it’s like super super rare. Wolves are highly dependent on their mate, and their mental well-being is dependent on their relationship with their mate.

That is why, the werewolf species developed a defense mechanism of having the mating bond break after a mate rejects a wolf and leaves the wolf for more than 1 year. After the bond breaks, the wolf can pursue a relationship with someone else, maybe even find a second chance mate if they’re really lucky. But second chance mates usually happen when a mate dies. Having a mate is a blessing, and the goddess doesn’t casually assign mates that is why it is rare to have a second chance mate if a mating bond breaks and your original mate is still alive. However, once the bond breaks, you are free to pursue a relationship with anyone you want without any consequence.

The first one to find a mate is Mark, being the eldest. His mate’s name is Kate Ramsay, and they had the most wonderful and loving relationship. Kate is a human but she accepted Mark’s nature as a werewolf wholeheartedly. They were deeply in love, and Mark’s usual anal nature softens when he’s around Kate. They had so many plans for the future together. They planned to marry and have pups but those plans were cut short when Kate died. Mark is inconsolable after Kate died, and he almost killed himself to follow Kate. But Kate made him promise to live for her and to find love again. She knows that the goddess will be merciful and give Mark a second chance mate. He wants him to be happy, even if it’s not with her. Mark cannot say no to Kate while she’s on her deathbed, so he promised. He wants to follow her very badly. But the only thing keeping Mark alive is his promise to Kate. No matter how much it hurts, he will try his best to fulfill her dying wishes. He tried dating other women, but nobody can really compare to Kate.

The second one to find a mate is Aaron. The name of his mate is David Tanaka. David is a vampire, so there was no problem at all when Aaron revealed his werewolf nature. Although he’s a vampire, David does not go around drinking people’s blood. His diet consists of animal blood, giving his eyes a gold color. David works as a doctor and he’s a very compassionate person, just like Carlisle Cullen. Aaron and David just got married and bought a house together. Right now, they’re having the time of their lives, enjoying every second they spend in their mate’s company. They have the perfect relationship and are so in love. They’re the type of couple whose Instagram you want to comment on- #couplegoals. If Chloe wants one thing, it’s what Aaron and David has. She just wants to find her mate, and be happy just like them. They’re her role model in what a perfect relationship looks like. She does not want to end up like Mark, who found his mate only for his mate to die. She pities her brother and hope he finds a second chance mate, so he can be back to the normal Mark again, not this half-dead of a brother.

Chloe is the youngest in the family, and she hasn’t found her mate yet. She dreams of it every single day. There was this vampire boy, Leo Tanaka, who wants to be her boyfriend, but she just ignores him since she’s waiting for her mate. This Leo boy is insistent though, and keeps sending her flowers and gifts, sometimes thru his brother David Tanaka. But Chloe is determined, not to be distracted by anyone, and her heart is reserved only for her mate. She doesn’t know if her mate is going to be a girl or a boy because she is attracted to both sexes. But whoever they are, she’s going to love them with her whole heart. And she promised to herself, she is going to be the best mate in the world, and will do everything to make her mate happy.

 **Note:** This fic is dedicated to Erika, who wanted a Chloe/Mel pairing. 


	2. Trip to the Unknown

Chloe Brennan is the adventurer of the Brennan family. She loves travelling, partying and just having a good time. Boldness and being carefree are two of the signature traits of Chloe Brennan. So it’s no surprise to her family when she announced, she’s travelling to Nicaragua in just a few days. Her brothers adore their baby sis, sometimes they worry about her being a little too carefree. She’s just like a little ray of sunshine lighting everyone up everywhere she goes. Something tells her this is going to be a very interesting trip.

By the time she lands on Nicaragua, she would have already turned 18 years old. And werewolves mate hunting instincts usually activate by the time they turn 18. When they turn 18, their body signals them that they are ready to start looking for a mate. During this period, the werewolf’s sex drive increases tenfold, and their body starts releasing pheromones to attract potential mates. This makes the werewolf extremely sexually attractive to others, human or supernatural.

This state of intensified hypersexuality does not slow down until they find a mate and they complete the sealing. The sealing occurs when the mates complete the mating bite while in the middle of sex, and verbally declaring their love and acceptance for each other. The mating bite also has to be deep enough to break skin, draw blood, and inject venom into their partner’s system.

A shallow bite will not trigger the sealing to occur.  The sealing is the supernatural version of getting married, except that instead of being bonded by law, they are bonded by blood. Every werewolf’s goal is to find their mate and get sealed. When the sealing is already completed, the mating bond cannot be broken anymore, even if the couple separates, and only death can break the bond.

Chloe just arrived at her hotel room in Nicaragua, stoked to explore this fascinating foreign country, but she’s too tired from her plane ride. So she just decided to unpack and get some rest. When she was done, she finally lied down in bed and tried to sleep. Chloe closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but her body was so alive.

She started feeling very horny, and no matter how much she tried to relax, her body just won’t let her. Oh my god! She just remembered, she just turned 18 today, and it must be her body starting to awaken sexually. Technically, she’s still a virgin although she started masturbating at the tender age of 13. Just rubbing her clit and pussy lips, but she’s never been penetrated before. Chloe is not innocent with how sex works though, whether heterosexual or homosexual sex. Porn and the internet has been her teacher in all sexual matters, being too embarrassed to ask her brothers or mother about it.

Deciding that she’ll never get rest if she doesn’t get some release, Chloe slipped her hands inside her panties and started rubbing her clit vigorously. She also imagined a beautiful faceless woman going down on her. Within minutes, Chloe had her orgasm, which is surprisingly 10x more powerful than usual. It’s so weird, she thought. That was only a quickie and she had so much better masturbations in the past, but her orgasms have never been more powerful. Anyway, she’s worn out and has to get some sleep. So that she did, and not being disappointed, Chloe fell into a deep slumber.

After several hours of slumber, Chloe woke up and she started rubbing her eyes off sleep. She sat up from the bed, but she noticed something different. Her breasts seem to be heavier than usual, that is so weird, she swears they weren’t like this yesterday. So she brought up her hands to cup her breasts and notice they’re a full cup larger than they were yesterday. Chloe quickly rushed to the mirror to check what just happened to her.

It seems like she grew a full three inches overnight, her body is way more toned as if she’s been going to the gym, and did she just became much sexier? I mean, she’s always been a good-looking girl and never lacked for attention from both sexes. But looking at the mirror, she looks like the same person, but so much sexier. It’s like her sex appeal jacked up to 100 times overnight. She oozes so much sexuality, that her hormones must be on overdrive now. Fuck, this werewolf puberty thing must be more serious than she thought. Another thing is her energy levels are off the charts now, she feels stronger, faster and much more energetic. Like an energizer bunny on steroids. She feels like she can do a thousand push ups and still not break a sweat.

With her newly-found energy levels, she decided she can’t stay in bed anymore. She needs to do something to burn this extra energy off. Chloe looked at the clock and saw its already 10pm. Great! It’s already past dinner time and her stomach is rumbling in hunger already. She decided she’ll catch dinner at the Chinese restaurant in the hotel, and then go partying in a bar afterwards. Dancing the night away sounds like a good plan to burn the extra energy off.

After finishing her dinner, she took a cab to go to the nearest bar from the hotel. The bar looks classy enough, hoping she won’t encounter some shady dickheads. The interior looks quite modern and she noticed that there are more women than men inside the bar. She went near the counter and asked the bartender for a Tequila Sunrise. When suddenly a man who looks just like Johnny Depp, approached her.

“What’s a sweet, little thing like you doing here alone?,” he cockily eyed her up and down, not trying to hide his less-than-desirable thoughts.

Chloe ignored him, hoping he’ll go away if she ignores him enough.

“Why don’t you let me pay for your drinks, and we can get out of here,” he tries again, despite being ignored.

“Sorry, not interested,” Chloe replied blandly, not even bothering to look at him.

“You little bitch! Who do you think you are trying to ignore me?!” the man angrily said while grabbing Chloe’s arm and trying to get her to come with him.

“I said no freak! Don’t you understand what that means? Or are you just plain stupid?” Chloe retorted.

The man still didn’t let go of Chloe’s arm, so Chloe grabbed the man’s hand and twisted it. Crack! – the sound of breaking bones.

She just broke the man’s hand effortlessly, not realizing her strength.

The man stared at his hand in disbelief and tears started streaming down his face, his mouth contorting to an ugly cry. He ran out of the bar with his tail tucked between his legs, but not before looking at Chloe like she’s a monster.

Chloe looked at the bartender and said non-chalantly, “Sorry, he started it. He put his hands on me,”

Chloe continued sipping her drink, when she heard a husky voice behind her.

“That was so sexy. Color me impressed,” the mysterious woman said.

Chloe turned around to face the stranger with the sexy voice…and what she saw blew her away.

Standing in front of her, is an inhumanly beautiful redhead who is completely ravishing. Every pore of her body is oozing sexuality and sensuality, as if she can seduce and mesmerize anyone she wants. The woman’s gorgeous red hair is styled to perfection, just like she came out of a magazine. Her delicate features fits so well together, with big, ocean blue eyes, proud, aristocratic nose and soft, luscious pink lips.

This woman is way too gorgeous to be human. She’s like one of those supernaturally beautiful vampires, but she is way more sexually attractive than a vampire. And it’s also obvious that she is not a vampire, due to her warm skin tone and ocean blue eyes. Vampires only have blood-red eyes (when they drink human blood) or yellow-gold eyes (when they drink animal blood).

Chloe’s breath caught in her throat and her inner-wolf started jumping up and down and screaming, “Mine! Mate! Mate! Must have mate!,” All the gravity in the world just shifted and seem to irresistibly pull her towards this woman. The rest of the world melts away and nothing matters anymore but her mate. Her heart started to rapidly expand, growing bigger and bigger until it feels like it’s about to explode from too much love. Her mouth started to water, salivating with intense lust and desire.

She’s never experienced being in love before, but lust, she’s no stranger to lust. And all the lust she experienced in her lifetime is a like a tiny speck compared to the endless ocean of lust she is feeling right now. So this is what’s it like to have a mate. She thought her brothers were exaggerating, in fact, she used to secretly laugh at how stupidly in love they look.

It’s like their brain functions ceased to exist and these fully-grown men turn into love-sick idiots pining endlessly about their mates. She knew from an early age that she’s gonna love her mate, but nothing prepared her for the overwhelming intensity of these feelings. No wonder werewolves go crazy when their mate dies. Chloe was stunned to say the least, she knows she’s 18 now, but she never thought she would find her mate that fast.

She continued to mindlessly ogle her mate, everything about her mate is just so inhumanly beautiful. Her mate is definitely not human, that’s for sure. She wonders what kind of supernatural creature her mate is. She doesn’t look like a vampire, and if she’s a werewolf, she would definitely know. So not a werewolf. She’s also too sexy to be a witch. Witches do not have sex appeal like that, since witches are more similar to humans than supernatural creatures.

Even the most beautiful humans cannot compare, there’s just something about supernatural creatures that makes them insanely sexually attractive. It’s not really the physical appearance, although they’re usually damn good-looking physically too. It’s the aura. Supernatural creatures are usually hyper-sexual beings and their aura exudes just that. She knows vampires and werewolves have insane sexual magnetism. But her mate’s sex magnetism is even above that, she feels almost dizzy from being too close to her mate, the pheromones floating in the air is just too strong. Maybe a succubus? Or a siren? Those are the only species she can think of that has that level of sexual magnetism.

She looked at the bartender and saw that he is staring at her mate, his eyes glazed seemingly in a state of mindless lust. She started to get jealous and almost want to punch the bartender in the mouth. On a normal day, he would have looked funny with his mouth open, drool dribbling out of his mouth, and he doesn’t even seem to care. She decided to ignore the bartender since he’s just looking at her mate, but if he tries to lay his filthy hands on her, she’s going to let him have it. Her mate was wearing a sexy black dress, and some red high-heeled Loubotins, the slit on the side showing her sexy long legs.  

“Hey gorgeous, did you hear what I just said?,” her mate asked.

“Huh? Whaat diid you just say?,” Chloe stammered, trying to regain her logical capacity for thinking. She was too distracted by her gorgeous mate, and the overwhelming emotions brewing inside her.

“I said I saw what happened earlier with that guy earlier. You had me very impressed. My name’s Mel by the way. What’s yours?,” her mate replied, flirting with her in a seductive voice.

“Chloe. My name is Chloe.,” Chloe said. She wanted to say more but her brain is kinda fried right now, and she can only manage to say simple sentences. She hopes her mate doesn’t think she’s dumb or too stupid to carry a conversation.

“Oh, What’s a sweet, little thing like you doing here alone?,” asked Mel in a very sweet voice.

Chloe realized that her mate said the exact same thing that the man whose hand she twisted earlier said. But coming from her mate’s mouth, it doesn’t sound so creepy. In fact, it’s the opposite of creepy. She just wants to kiss that sweet, little mouth, wondering what it tastes like.


	3. A Different Kind of Veela

Melissa Lohan was born in the rural Irish town of Lismore. She was a born to traditional veela family and her whole family is quite conservative, prim and proper. They’re a bunch of insanely good-looking redheads, but for Mel, that’s about it, they’re just so boring. They tried to instill in her the values of responsibility, integrity and loyalty but all those fell on deaf ears. She’s always been the wild child, a free spirit since a very young age. She’s the black sheep of the family, the rebellious teen who breaks the rules just because she can. When she turned 16, she left her family to move to the city, she found the rural life too boring for an adventurous spirit such as hers.

Before she left, her family taught her the ways of the veela, that someday, she will find a mate, who she will love with all her heart. They taught her that once she finds her mate, she should do everything to possess them, to make them hers. For the consequences of ignoring this ancient veela wisdom, are truly dire indeed. Veelas thrive on love, and when that love is unreciprocated, it does not end well for the veela. Dying of a broken heart is not just a saying for the veela, it is quite literal to them.  It is a real possibility.

But being a strong-headed girl, she was determined to choose her own destiny. Being tied down to one person for the rest of her life doesn’t sound so appealing to her. In fact, its downright repulsive. Sometimes, she wonders if she’s the only veela who thinks this way. Veelas are supposed to love one person for the rest of their lives, that’s their natural instinct. Maybe she’s always been different. She and the rest of her family have completely different values, she loves them but they often butt heads when it comes to beliefs and values.

Sex is supposed to be fun, but doing that with one person for the rest of your life, seems like prison. And she is a free bird, who will not allow anyone to force her in a cage, even if it’s her own heritage. She is determined to go against the grain, and prove that she can live life on her own terms, and being a veela doesn’t define her as a person. Sometimes she has doubts, if she can really be her own person and escape her genetics, but she will damn well try. She cannot just give up and do what everybody says, even if it’s supposed to be ancient wisdom. That’s the easy way out, and not the Mel Lohan way.

She doesn’t have any big dreams or any big goals. All she wants to do is travel the world, meet new people, and live life as fully as possible. She loves how busy the city is, the hustle and bustle, how full of energy it is, even at 1 in the morning. It makes her feel alive, this is where she belongs. Although she doesn’t have any big ambition, she quickly discovered she has street smarts, and she’s a natural at hustling. Business is easy as pie, and soon enough, money is not a problem anymore. Her first gig is selling insurance policies to businessmen, and she sold them like hotcakes. She also started flipping real estate, and boy was she a natural. She even dipped her toes on ebay and ecommerce, but she found that a little boring. She’d rather talk to real people and charm their pants off. She feels like a champ whenever she closes a deal.

Money not being a problem, she does whatever she wants, when she wants. She’d go to bars and party all night, most often bringing home a girl or two. Sometimes she brings home boys too, or even a couple, but she usually goes with beautiful girls. Because girls are sexy. She wants to experience everything. With her inhumanly good looks, finding someone to hook up with was never a problem. Maybe that’s the only thing she likes about her veela genes. She’s damn good looking and sexy as hell, and she knows it. Besides the pleasures of the flesh, she also likes to travel and she does it in style. She enjoys touring the world, staying in expensive hotels, and eating the finest food money can buy. Sometimes she thinks she has ADHD, she needs a lot of stimulation and variety to feel satisfied. That is why the prospect of being tied to one person seems like a nightmare to her.

She’s travelled to different cities around the world, New York, Paris, London, Buenos Aires, you name it. And she’s met a lot of interesting, gorgeous people, mostly women. Blondes, brunettes, Asians, Latinas, Native Americans, Europeans etc., she’s tasted them all. Her last hookup being the most dangerous one, she just seduced a sexy, hijab-wearing woman from a Middle Eastern country. She saw the mysterious woman washed her face in the restroom and she just can’t help it. They ended up secretly fucking in the bathroom stall, having to stay very quiet. If caught, they could go to jail, maybe even beheaded? She doesn’t know what’s the exact law, but she knows it’s definitely not going to end well for the both of them if they’re caught.

She’s been living this kind of life for years now, and she doesn’t regret it. If only she can make her family understand that she is happy this way. That she is living the dream. She doesn’t need no mate to make her happy. The next country on her bucket list is Nicaragua. She usually goes for something more cosmopolitan, but already visited almost all of them, and a change of pace is quite interesting. Lazily bathing on the beach, and just relaxing sounds so appealing right now. What Mel wants, Mel gets and soon enough she’s aboard a plane going to Nicaragua.

She’s not really impressed with the hotel, but it will do. It looks less sophisticated than what she’s usually used to, but she’s determined to make this trip as interesting as possible. For now, she has to rest, she will need all that energy later when she hunts for some fresh, young blood. No, she’s not a vampire, she does not mean that literally. What she means is someone new to have fun with, or to put in a crude manner, someone to have sex with. So she hastily unpacked her things and lied down on the Queen-size bed. It did not take long for sleep to consume her. She fell into a deep slumber, not knowing her life is going to change soon, very soon. Her deepest fear, and greatest joy, although she doesn't understand it yet, will soon be realized.


End file.
